


All You Have to Do

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes up with a plan for how to stay on top of his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have to Do

Mickey’s never been the best with words, especially ones where he has to be nice. Don’t even get him started on asking for things. If it was up to him, he’d risk his life to do something himself, before admitting he needed someone else. He learned early on that was a sign of weakness. What would people say if Mickey Milkovich went around asking for help all the fucking time? They’d think he was some kind of bitch. And the last thing he needed was to ever have to tell someone what he was thinking or feeling, or some shit. That was just out of the question. But if that damn Ian Gallagher kept fucking his brains out like this, he didn’t know what would come out of his mouth. He swears he has a way of using that big dick of his to push the words out of him, no matter how incoherent and covered in lust. Mickey doesn’t even believe in God, but that doesn’t stop him from calling his name every time he gets his ass filled by that redhead. Fuck! He was going to have to find a way to take control, or he’d never live it down. So he figured the only way to stay on top, was to be on top. Like when they say a bitch can’t get pregnant if she’s on top, right? Whatever. Mickey couldn’t keep having everything he didn’t want to say pounded out of him, so he’d have to call the shots; change the positions so the words just slide back down. But there was no fucking way Mickey Milkovich was going to say anything and risk sounding like a fucking girl.

Mickey took his chance when he and Ian were in his room and the house was empty. He eagerly sucked and licked Ian’s hard-on until it was dripping wet, and anxiously waited as Ian opened him up with slick fingers. Finally, Ian got into position, hovering over Mickey. One minute he was gingerly pressing into his tight hole, the next Mickey was locking his knees on his hips and forcing him in faster. Then, Mickey grabbed his arms and flipped them over, so his back landed on the bed with a thump. He had a devilish grin on his face, as he pushed him down, mixed with pleasure. Mickey bit his lip as he slid all the way down Ian’s dick, grunting as his greedy hole swallowed it up. He placed his hands on Ian’s chest and began lifting and moving himself. Ian looked surprised for a moment, then quickly adjusted to the new position, feeling himself sink deeper into Mickey with each rock of his hips. He started to thrust up to meet him, but Mickey was determined to be in charge; shaking his head with a smug look on his face. Mickey wouldn’t even let him touch him. Mickey picked up the pace and was panting and moaning. He grabbed his headboard tight and pumped up and down fiercely, sweating and breathing hard. He was getting closer fast, as Ian’s long cock jabbed at his prostate from a different angle. Ian held on to the bed, sighing and growling in his throat with every impact of Mickey’s ass against his thighs. He looked up and saw hunger in Mickey’s eyes as he rode him hard and fast. Ian had never seen him like this, and it was making his balls tighten as he rocketed towards his orgasm. Mickey stroked his dick and ground and bucked his ass into Ian’s crotch. He came hard, spurting all over Ian’s chest and screaming out. The sight of Mickey had Ian finally grabbing Mickey’s hips tight and fucking his cum deep into his ass. Mickey collapsed on top of Ian and rolled off. They were sticky and sweaty and out of breath.

Ian looked over at the other boy in disbelief and laughed. “Fucking, Christ, Mickey.”

Mickey just lay there with his eyes closed, the biggest smile on his face. He definitely accomplished his mission. They were silent for a while, just trying to calm down. Then Ian leaned closer.

“You know, Mickey…” he said quietly, “next time, all you have to do is ask.”


End file.
